Secret of the Roses
by lunar and solar girl
Summary: 'Is this is my secret,' amy whisperd ,while looking at her necklace ,'Then i'll have to go to the cave first and start packing ',she said ,'and- " Oh amy ,come out ,come out ,were ever you are" a too sweetly voice said, 'Oh no it's madam,if she see's me packing *shudders* i'll go through hell again', better hide everyting quickly...Amy ! ,!...
1. Chapter 1

Well this is going to be my first story so can you please be easy on me ,well then let chapter 1 begin ,o and ``=thoughts " "=other people talking ' 'are the people talking.

Chapter 1.

Prologue~

'Hello there, I'm –' "Amy! get your A** down here this instant" a high pitched voice interrupted. "Yes madam" Amy screamed. Well I guess I could introduce myself I'm Amy ,Amy Rose and I'm a 'filthy peasant' as they call me because I have no money and live at the orphanage. I work and live there well mostly work because 'the madam' say's, I need to work harder, 'I already do most of the chores woman sheesh! 'Oh no, I forgot it's THAT day again*sigh*,but I don't want to go. Well I just finished everything, And did I mention, that I can cook ,clean ,wave, knit and do a lot of gardening already too. But you know what's weird? I always see a red/pink rose that glows in the night in the garden and it looks exactly like my necklace, my precious necklace that I had before my parents died... Died.. DIED... I have a dark …no… not dark ,but very dark past...that.. none …wants to know…

End prologue.

Amy's pov .

6 am.

I sigh. Before I softly say 'I had that dream again' and ran downstairs `Oh man, I hate this day` I thought. Monday , the day I always have to go to school.` I put on my THICK black glasses and gray sweatpants with a blue turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, to cover up my wounds and put my hair in a bun ,but it wasn't much worse as the disease I had. As I ran downstairs and saw the madam, she was a gray cat with messy brown- whoops blond hair and had black tight t-shirt with big 'FAKE' breast and underneath had a dark gray mini-skirt and yelled at me for not cleaning, this little speck dirt on the floor and slapped me and grumbled something and left without a word. But with my highly trained ears ,I could hear what she said 'you stupid girl' "few~" I said "that was close." Don't get me wrong ,the slap hurt too but it was nothing worse. When I was little.. she had a whip a Whip! and hit me pretty hard with it ,and I would always cry out of pain *sigh*.Well it isn't any better at school either , there it was much worse *sigh*.

I really didn't want to go to school ,they always tease or bully me ,because of my glasses and other stuff ,but I ignore most of them and walk away but inside my heart felt like it had 'been over and over backstabbed many times ,don't get me wrong but I never really did anything with them. Actually I'm a very caring, nice and loving girl and try to express it but then they all just ignore me, so I just turn emotionless. I just wanted to be their friends, what's so wrong about that. 'Just because I'm a transfer student and poor doesn't mean, I'm stupid or ignorant' I cried out of frustration and bumped into someone ,and landed on my butt 'Ow ... ' I said, rubbed my butt and looked up to see the person and blushed. It was shadow the most hottest man-I mean hedgehog… I ever saw in my school, I got up and went to apologize. When he looked at me coldly and if you looked closely angry, I got a little scared and backed away then softly said sorry and dashed away blushing a bit.

Shadows pov.

As I was walking away from the house, in a blue jacket and a white shirt under with dark blue pants. I grumbled in my head, `Honestly those girls were giving me headache's, especially rouge, blaze ,sally and cream is well…okay , but seriously they wanted to dress me up, and even cream decided to help.

I managed to slip away from them ,while they were busy searching for some clothes ,and went early to school before they did. I didn't realize that I growled, and bumped into someone. I almost scowled and put up my stoic mask. I clearly wasn't in a good mood and turned around, to see who it was `oh it's her` I thought. Just as I was about to say something, she softly said sorry and dashed away. I shook my head, she's the only one who doesn't squeal, faint ,have a nosebleed and take random pictures of me ,say "be my boyfriend" "kiss me" "marry me" etc….But she isn't very pretty has a strange disease on her face ,thick glasses, wears sloppy cloths that cover up most of her body parts and doesn't have any breast, not even A cups I think? Just then my eyebrows twitched, I saw a huge fan girl club coming towards me `Noooooooooo` I mentally scream in my head and ran away from them ,there far much worse than my sisters .

Half an hour later.

I finally lost those girls. And walked around the school grounds and that's we're.. I saw faker, knuckels, silver and tails and walked forward to them with my usual stoic looking face. Knuckels greeted me first "He man, how's it going with the chicks" I scowled. And forgot that these hedgehogs , echidna and fox are my sisters boyfriends. Oldest till youngest ,beginning with rouge and knuckels, blaze and silver, sally with sonic ,cream and tails. Don't get me wrong ,I am the oldest brother, sometimes I tend to get very overprotective with my sisters and won't let any guy near them but these are my 'friends' and know them very good, if they break one of my sisters heart….`I will personally kill them no matter how far they are, I will find and kill them ,fry them ,cook them and feed them to hungry dogs ,muhahahahhahha.` Outside of my thought , 'Yeah there fine' I said and looked away. I know i look emotionless but deep inside I'm just like every guy there is ,but only locked my feelings up because of Maria...

Amy's pov.

When I was about to go in class someone dragged me and pulled me away ,at first I struggled a lot but then the figure just grabs me harder or kicks me. I was almost about to cry out of pain ,when the figure came up to me, and I saw that it was a cloaked figure and started to stutter 'W-who are Y-y-you' I think, I saw the figure smirk because he or she took it's hood of. I looked at him/her and trembled and said with wide eye's ' YOU !.

hahaha a cliffhanger. .I always like cliffhangers it makes things more mysterious, hahaha i hope you guys like it and review


	2. Chapter 2

Well now is chapter 2 , i hope you guys like it, let the chap begin :).

Chapter 2

Amy's pov.

'i-it-It-It's YOU',i said trembling ,'you...' ,"Why hello Amy didn't see you here how was your VACATION" a scary voice said, that i didn't want to hear (an make up oc oke cause i wanted to put sally here but she's already the sister from shadow oh and she won't come in other stories ) it was Luna the most meanest and b**** person, i ever met since first grade, the most people especially boys think she's so beautiful, well personally, i think they have to have an appointment with the eye doctor ,she wears the most sluttiest clothes and wears the most heaviest make-up, wears really short shorts and has pink eyes and is a green mongoose that 'claims' to be shadows girlfriend i don't know why but she always bullies me and i did nothing wrong ,well… except that time right ?, sure i may be ugly and poor but why me i sigh just as she was about to slap me the 4 goddesses walked through the hall before she hit she saw them, squealed and ran-no dashed over there oh and if you don't know who the 4 goddesses are, well they are shadow's little sisters they don't look alike but there sisters, the first one is the hottest and sexiest goddess ,rouge she a bat as you know she is the most sexiest and hottest from the sisters has a great figure, big breasts with sea blue eyes and nice white curly hair that reaches till her schoulderblade ,nice but don't get on her bad side ,the second one is blaze the intelligents and coolest and can keep her cool around her ,she's a purple cat with golden eye's and always has her hair in a ponytail, a good figure but nowhere near good as rouge's, the third one is sally she's a brown squirrel with red hair and has light blue eyes and has quite a temper but is very nice too has a nice figure and always wears her blue jacket in front of her cloths and the last one is cream one of my favorite goddesses she has a figure but is still developing and she is the sweetest and kindest of the group and is very cute (love that word) and always comes to me when she has a problem and when she leaves she always says :"Thanks Amy your like my big sister", i then say 'you're welcome cream' i always want to hug her but i won't do maybe she won't like it ,*sigh* i see Luna talking really fast 'my escape', I said and get up and dash away but I don't see the wonder-struck face cream was giving me 'I'll have to thank them at lunch ',I said to myself and ran to the cafeteria.

Creams pov.

I was walking from home school, and heard my sisters complaining, actually only sally and rouge ,blaze's just face palms the whole way, i giggle softly but I admit even i was a little disappointed about the dress up but that's shadow for you, always finds a way to escape, my skirt flipped up a little, i pull it down and blush a little well these outfits do match us pretty good a blue skirt and a white dress t-shirt that shows our curves perfectly with a red bow upfront, i really like it and then a pink hedgehog popped up `Amy`, she's a mystery for me and my sisters sure she's poor and ugly but something about her…just tells me something , i maybe she's the 5 goddess but then again ,i don't really think so she has a lot of pimples and wears thick glasses, i don't even know what color her eyes are ,and can't see how nice her hair is ,it's always in a bun, just as i was about to ask blaze something, i saw they were ahead of me, ' YOU GUYS',I scream and pout they see it and laugh ,i sigh as and catch up with them as we enter school, like usually they all greet us again, i sigh, 'why do they do this ?', I thought ,as we walk down the hall, i almost see Amy getting hit by Luna ,"the schools biggest slut and b***, whoops sorry my bad", i thought out loud, blaze giggles at that, and at the last moment ,i see Luna looking around and saw us ,and just before i could say 'hey' she was here, i chuckled nervously, and go behind blaze i see that Amy gets up and dashes away, i look at her escaping figure and time stopped when i say: "Amy...what are you hiding from us...

Shadow's pove .

As i was greeted by knuckels ,faker, silver and tails they all ask me how they are, i reply by saying ,'good', but a with a bit anger in it, they notice it because they ask what happened, i growl but say it anyway 'they wanted to play dress up ',then knuckels snickered and sonic was already laughing on the ground and whipping tears away ,even tails and silver laughed a little and i gave them a deadly glare but thought of something and smirked, they stopped laughing and noticed my smirk and looked at me suspiciously then at the exact moment they said,"what are you thinking",'well',i said, 'I was thinking about the time that we played a game and you guys were all dressed up as girls ,their faces paled very quickly and they seemed to froze on the spot until sonic said ,"I THOUGHT YOU DELETED THEM ",I smirked and said ,:'I did ...but i decided to keep them on my cellphone, I counted to three in my head and they all attacked me at the same time, i just in time sprinted away ,before they could reach me ,i still remember that time.

_flashback._

_We were playing truth or dare ,i actually wasn't really playing more like forced, because all the guys were playing ,it was my turn to say something ,and i decided to do some revenge ,the good part from this was none except the girls and me say truth ,only dares. i said ,'this is a special dare for , knuckels, faker ,"HEY" ,tails and silver will you except, they gulped and said yes, i could see they all wanted truth but couldn't because of the last dare and ignored their faces and continued to say the dare, 'you guys have to dress up like a girl till noon,' they all looked at me and I saw a shocked silver, a fainted tails that had a face that looked shocked, knuckels had a face like I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-this-game-ends and sonic well…he was trying to escape ,'oh', i said ,'I'm not done the girls will be doing the dress up' and just then the girls squealed and dragged the boy's out ,they looked at me with pure horror and a ,help-me face, i just looked backed at them and said with my face and said 'my-sweet-revenge'._

_Flashback ends._

'A sweet revenge', I said , while i was running away from them, and then again bumped into someone ,`Sh*t` ,I thought ,' it's'...

i hope you guys like it and review

oh and thank you for reviewing ShadowsAngel1


	3. Chapter 3

hi guy's chaper 3 done hope you like it hehehehe and what happened the other chapter will be revealed by

3

2

1 ... BEGIN

Shadows pov.

I glared at the person in front of me SELIA! ugh .. She was hugging me like a glob. I almost wanted to kill her this instant, but I didn't or else i could get expelled. I pushed her away she looked at me with her so called `puppy eyes` and pushed her breast forward so that I could see her breast. I just looked the other side and 'tch'ed' and walked away. She just said : "One day shadow you'll come running to me, and then I'll accept you with open arms". I sent her the coldest glare that could match a blazing snow blizzard, she shivered and walked away. And just then I sensed, that i was about to get tackled and at the last second moved a step to the right tails, silver, faker and knuckels, were all groaning and were complaining "Aw man we didn't get him", "Shut Up knuckels!" "Easy now sonic ,we almost had him" ,"Yeah I agree with tails there" Silver said while rubbing his forehead. 'He' I smirked,' Almost had me! never in your whole life'.

"Oh we will shadow, we will someday", sonic said. I growled at him,' Wanna go faker' I said. he replied, "I was born ready". Just as we were about to fight, "STOP" four voices interrupted. By tackling me to the ground. I knew who they were, so I sighed and got back up 'Rouge, blaze, sally and cream! you guys know it's dangerous to interrupt our fight ',I scolded them,' besides what are you doing here? Don't you guys have class'. "well-" Cream started but was cut of "No don't tell him yet cream", Sally said. "It's okay sally" Blaze argued ,"but-" 'AHEM!', I coughed. They all shut upped and cream spoke "We have free period, just like you guy's". 'Oh oke',I said then walked away but smiled a little bit ,only my sisters could make me smile and laugh a little and, I looked at them and saw out of the corners of my eyes they hugged their boyfriends. I looked up to the sky, closed my eyes and whispered softly ,'When is my special someone going to come'.

Amy's pov.

'Yes! free period' I silently cheered for myself. Just because I'm a good student doesn't mean I like school in fact, I just hate it. I only want to finish it before my birthday and that's only a 2 week's away and this Friday is the last day of school , unfortunately Saturday is my birthday. I can't wait till I turn 18 then i can go from the orphanage and take my revenge! *sigh* but then I must leave cream here… she'll cry once she finds out and for surely hate me. I walked to the lunch table where I always sit alone till ,the girls and their boyfriends except for shadow came. I can't see so good with these glasses ,so I usually take a hoodie of to hide my precious emerald eye's, actually I have very, very rare eye's green-no! emerald to be exact, but none in my family has emerald or green eye's except me and my mother but she has normal dark green eye's and he rest of the family has brown and blue sometimes dark green *like my mother* but not emerald's ,funny huh! –whoops! I said too much just when I wanted to stand up and get something to eat the bell rang ,seriously! *sigh* well better go and leave the note ,and just like that the gang came without seeing amy wave at them, and walk towards the hall.

Cream's pov.

I searched for amy because ,I didn't see her and saw that a lot of people were surrounding the table were we usually sat. So I walked up to the people to see what the commotion was all about and when I arrive and they almost immediately cleared up for me and saw a note lying in the middle of the table. I looked back and saw they were giving confused look's `Weird` I thought `It's from amy?. so I opened the note and it said..

Dear Cream,

you have to meet me next free period

and that's when next to lunch

don't bring anyone with you okay

this is very important can remember the time when I said 'when the time comes'

well now is the time

I hope you come.

PS. it's in the library

~Love Amy ~

I remember it was the time.. that I met amy, I still remember! how I met her ...

_I was walking alone to the library and saw something pink swoosh before me. I was curious of what it was, so I followed it and slowly came in a unknown part of the library ,there I saw her ,amy she was reading a book and after a few seconds, she saw me and smiled. I was shocked I never EVER! seen such a beautiful smile, and it was the first time she ever smiled, because of the hoodie, glasses or sloppy cloths she was wearing. I never really noticed her, she never laughed nor talked. Then she talked to me and softly said,: 'Hello Cream'. I was honestly again shocked of her nice angelic voice, and as time past I knew a lot of amy but then again not, she never told me about her life just that she's was 15 and now 17 and other things, when we were done talking she says: 'I'll see you at lunch' and then you know the rest, but when I asked her why she doesn't tell about her life, "It's not so important but.." she says, "When the time comes ...I'll tell you"._

I began to feel sad and I didn't know why, but a feeling told me I'm going to miss her. The rest of the lunch, I just ate quietly, tails tried to tell me what was wrong but I just said that I was fine ...Not.

Shadow's pov.

I wondered what was wrong with cream, and rose wasn't at the table ,she was usually here and then gone but now she wasn't even here and cream is silent, SILENT! this isn't cream and just when I wanted to ask what's wrong tails already said it before me : "What's wrong cream?" and she answered back: "I'm fine" ,with a watery smile. I stood and wanted to say "cream-" RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING.

And the bell had gone *sigh* 'Well were going to talk to me later oke cream!' and with that I dashed away but not completely. I saw the rest of the gang round up, and try to talk to cream but she just ran away, I rubbed my eyes. Did I see that good she ran away… she's fast but it was nothing difficult compared to me, I followed her and saw her look around at the hall and went inside the library there I saw what! ROSE... I saw cream swing at her and was crying, my eye's widened a bit, I never saw cream cry this much except when mother and father died. I never heard rose voice either, so I was a little bit shocked when I heard her talking and then singing. She was like a singing angel in the sky. Such a nice heavenly voice. I-I-I- never knew this...

Amy's pov.

I saw cream rush at me with such sadness in her eyes. I knew this was going to hurt her deeply but never so hard. She cried and cried, nonstop so I decided to sing a song for her, it was a calming song, so it helped cream to calm down. And once she was back to normal. I told her: 'At the last day of school, I'm going to go home cream, I'm sorry if I won't see you again' but if it's oke I want to spend the day with you." As I was waiting for her to reject, she said...


	4. Chapter 4

^' got nothing to say carry on~ Oh, and I don't own the sonic characters Sega does! ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter 4.

Cream's pov.

At first I was surprised that amy had such a beautiful voice and calmed me down almost completely. I find it very soothing to my ears and when she stopped.. I saw her smile again, it was such a beautiful smile, just like an angel's, then after a few minutes she asked if I could spent time with her. She looked like I would reject her! But with all the things she did to me. I don't think i would say no, so I said "yes" she looked shocked at me then with a little suspicious look and said, 'Really cream? can I really spent time with you.' "Sure", I replied she then laughed at me. I laughed with her to, her laugh was contagious and then hugged her. I could feel her body tense but it calmed down instantly, when she hugged me back. She let out a relieved breath, "So.." I asked, "Where are we going." She sweatdropped while I giggled softly, she shrugged but said 'well to one of my secret places!'

I looked at her dumbfounded. [heck even shadow who was hiding was wearing small amount of a confusing face] She giggled but then said ,"and when were done visiting there were going shopping!" I looked at her in shock while she squealed and was going in a mode i didn't recognize it was…. SHOPPING MODE! I never really expected her, to act this way because most times when I saw her she would always be so serious and emotionless almost like shadow! but when I met her she slowly started to get her emotions back and she showed me a lot of things I really didn't notice like the sakura tree outside. It' nice I thought but ignored it because it wasn't so important, and one day I asked amy, what her favorite tree was, she replied back, 'the sakura tree or cherry blossom tree.' When I asked her why? she nonchalantly said with a hint of sadness, that it was her and her mother's favorite tree asked if I wanted to go with her at night to see the sakura tree blossom.

As the curious rabbit I was- still am. I said "yes" and later at night ,we were able to see the sakura blossom~ It was so beautiful and if possibly could. I could almost see her eye's but a sakura flower went right past her eye's before I could see then, I sighed that was a good memory- actually a beautiful memory but as her 'mode' goes down. She drags me outside and starts dashing away but then I see a black figure trying to follow us amy was so fast, that the figure lost her even by dashing and after a few minutes later. We were in a forest, I didn't recognize. We we're running-I actually was being dragged and amy was still running and dashing at the same time. Later on we came upon a waterfall ,amy then looked at me and then at the waterfall and said 'We'll have to go behind the waterfall Cream.' I looked a bit scared first but amy reassured me that it was going to be oke and went behind the waterfall. I hesitated a little but followed her. When we were in the cave I was completely speechless, the cave looked absolutely dazzling! there were all kinds of jewels inside. Emeralds', ruby's, sapphire, marbles heck even bronze, silver and even GOLD! And as I looked around I see amy walk into a small exit. So I followed her and was about to ask where she was going. I gasped and was completely dazed.

Amy pov.

As I walked to the exit, I see out of the corner of my eye's cream follow me. I smiled a bit when she stared in amazement of what she sees, And turn of what she was looking at. A tree followed by lots of trees ,a lake and the flower field of the rainbow and when she looked up, she saw my favorite birds coming towards me, it was angel and demon, one was marble white while the other was pitch black it more looked like yin and yang because of the dots ,angel had a black one while the demon had a white one, they looked like magical creatures which… I don't doubt ,because the way angel flies is beautiful but with elegance and at the same time and demon flies intimidating and ruthless yet! very pretty. but what was weird was they were like husband and wife and did everything together. `It's so cute` I thought. And they both nuzzle my cheek while I giggle. Cream looked surprised at me and asked 'Are they yours.' I looked bewildered for a moment and said "No there not from me they are from the nature and not from me unless.. *giggle* they choose to," 'But how did you meet them then amy' cream replied confused. "Well" I started ," It doesn't seem so long ago..."

_flashback._

_I was walking inside the cave were I usually am and searched for something and saw my favorite tree. the cherry blossom tree I walked towards it and just wanted to rest for a while but then I saw a black bird franticly waving up and down in panic, it looked around and tried to spot for something but it didn't find it, I found it a little bit weird? why would a beautiful black bird search for something so panicky. I decided to follow the bird to see what all the panic was about but I lost the bird…. Later on I was scolding myself, why I'd follow the bird and then tripped over a root of a tree. "Oomph" I said while I closed my eyes and fell down._

_ When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with a beautiful white bird laying on the ground right under a root of a tree with a bit blood right under her wing, it looked so helpless. I decided to help the bird. I got up and slowly tried to get it under the root, without causing it more damage it helped because it slowly came out of the root when the bird was out, I ripped my white t-shirt and tried to clean the wound. The bird squeaked a bit before calming down, when I was about to clean the wound. The black bird from earlier with a white dote, that I just saw now glared at me angrily and was almost about to attack me. When the white bird said something or squeaked to the bird ,which I didn't understand, But it did calm down the bird but still glared at me and was watching me like a hawk. Like I could take the female away from him. I sweatdropped slightly and started to clean the wound. I still saw my brand new t-shirt with now a rip in it. I sigh and mumbled something but ripped it like it was nothing and slowly made a nice bandage with it, I told her like a doctor, to not fly for 1 weeks and continued explaining why. She nodded her head and looked at me with her sky blue eyes. I held my breath the time when i saw her eyes it was so beautiful like you were in the sky and looked at the bird. It was white with slightly pink around her feathers and then looked at the black one it was pitch black almost like the midnight and had a little red around the feathers and had nice ruby eyes that made him slightly look like a demon while the white one as an angel when I was done. I- _ I looked around to face cream and continue on, but… she wasn't there `Stupid!` I thought. I didn't warn her from some things in the cave and outside and said "Cream ,cream? Can you hear me, cream? ,Cream?! ,CREAM?!... Where are you ?" I said sad .only….

... was as I got no answer.

Review, Review, REVIEW!

And thanks for the people who already reviewed! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys i had chapter 4 done yesterday and did make it to make chapter 5 today YAY!~ but.. sigh~ oh just carry on NOW *hihi* begin with chappie five *chuckle's* this is going to be so much fun...

Chapter 5.

Amy's pov.

I looked around to spot her, but I didn't see her and panicked and just wanted to go searching for her. When I heard a voice 'Amy, I'm right over here, in the flower field.' I turned to look at the flower field and saw where cream was. She was waving her hand towards me, and I walked over when i was there. I sighed in relief "Cream that wasn't very nice of you" I scolded her, 'I'm sorry amy but I was hungry and didn't eat much at lunch ,So I decided to find some food.' , when she was done my stomach suddenly growled. I blushed from the embarrassment and tried to hide it, but cream already spotted it and giggled "Well then if were both hungry! let's go find food" I said while marched forward. Cream still giggled behind me but followed. Then I spotted an apple tree and kicked the tree, cream gasped in amazement, while I catched all the apples that fell. When I was done, we sat down 'Well, amy?!' I heard said cream said while munched on an apple 'Are you going to continue or what.' I giggled at her behavior and replied, "Of course I'm going to continue cream! ,well then let's see where was I…. Oh yeah! I was at that part."…..

_flashback._

_When I was done ,they both gave me a squeak of appreciation. I giggled at them and said "your welcome" ,because I presumed they said thank you or something like that. Then both flied off but the white bird hesitated a bit, while the black one just flew away but looked back and started speaking birds __(__**A.N~ **__something I made up :D)__ to the female. The female glared at him an flew down and landed on my head and chirped loudly and again nuzzled my cheek. I heard the black one sigh.. which I think couldn't be possible and flew back too, but that didn't stop him for glaring at me-_ Cream interrupted by saying: 'Why did he glare at you? Did you do something wrong.' "Well" I replied while demon rubbed my cheek affectionately," That's something I still don't know, but continuing on

" _I__ tried to do everything to make him like me but he still ignored me or glared at me, while the white birdl was the opposite she gave me friendly and cheerful squeaks ,everything was still the same after that day, but one day we were walking in the mountains to search for something-_ 'You have mountains here' An enthusiastic cream said. while interrupting me again, "Cream now let me continue my story! then you can ask all the questions" I said/scolded her. I knew i would regret that but! ugh never mind!- well continuing on. W_hen we were at the mountains, then suddenly out of nowhere a big bird attacked us. Demon the name I had given him because how he acts and Angel the name I had given her of how she is and spent time with both birds to see if it fitted right. Demon tried to stop it, but he failed miserable, and he was almost killed if I didn't push him out if the way ,the big bird stopped attacking me and panicked. When it saw me and flew away but he did leave a big bloody scar on my arm-_ Cream gasped and said 'That's why you weren't at school for a week! "Cream..." I said threatening. And when I said that she immediately shut upped. I sigh and continue again**! **,_but after that I completely focused on demon. He looked quite shocked when I tried to bandage him. I felt sharp pain in my arm as I moved my injured arm. I winched slightly and looked at him, at the same time he looked at me back with guilty eye._

_ I wondered why, but then understood he wanted to protect us but it didn't help us this time " Its oke it happens sometimes", I said and i think he understood me because he looked at me with grateful eyes. Angel watched in amazement too. I think it's because he never lets this side of him show only to her and that's very rare if he shows this to me. And that's how things between him and me started. I would always watch him, some animals come up and try to talk to him but he ignores them or glares at them. He only lets angel and me show, he has other emotions but never around other animals or people! and he is quite possessive of angel! he claws butt, I mean literally he claws everyone that comes near angel without__his__permission except me of course~ and that's were our friendship started._

_flashback end's._

"And that's how our friendship started and how we met" I stated proudly. Cream looked at me and hugged me again. I was surprised and my glasses almost fell off, if I didn't held them tight but did fall down and came to meet the floor which was beautiful soft, green grass.

Cream's pov.

I looked at her emotion and saw another emotion in her eyes `pride` a emotion. I didn't see that of her for almost 2 years! hihi then she totally owned selia that day, but I didn't understand why she didn't step up for herself the next day then and didn't eat with us? and it continued several years too. I still didn't know why though *sigh* "But" I said determinedly in my head, "My mission is to give amy her emotions back" and then I looked at her and hugged her like no tomorrow. Then I heard an angry squeak and saw that amy's bird `demon` glares at me. I felt shivers going down to my spine ~scary~.

(*I know creams pov is this time short, but... to make it up demons pov and or maybe angels pov is next*)

Demon's pov.(in bird talk)

I was looking for berries to eat and saw a pink blur come in the cave .My eyes sparkled a little ,and I coolly said to my wife aka~ angel, "Yo angel ,I see amy." And angel replies by saying cheerfully, 'Really then lets fly over to her' As we fly over to amy. I see a rabbit and decided to ignore her. I heard amy tell the story how she met us to the stupid rabbit (**A.N **no offense) I sigh and say, "that was a good story." 'I know right' angel replies and nuzzles her cheek while I do the same but then the rabbit hugged amy! I gave a squeak of anger and glared at her. "I hate her already" I huffed. 'Aw but demon~ ,she seems so nice, how can you hate her' Angel say's. "well..." I stated "I only like who her soulmate is." 'but demon' Angel whines 'Can't you like someone else besides the soulmate.

"No angel ,I can only like her soulmate you know how it goes! Even without tradition's" I say to angel, 'Oh fine~' angel says bored 'But when you find him, can you then you can like everyone else', She say's looking at me with her sparkly sky blue eyes. "Yes" I said blushing and looked away before she could notice my blush, and say "Well yeah, she is our master and only with her soulmate are the ones, who I trust besides you of course and if there together ,only then can I like someone else." Angel giggles and says 'Well then I got a mission to do.' *sigh* "Angel PLEASE! I beg of you don't do it the last time you played matchmaker *shudders* it didn't end so good…." I say "And beside let fate play matchmaking or stuff like that ( "Or in this case…. the author" he thought. 'HEY!' The author said)". 'Oh fine I'll let it slide **this** time' Angel says **innocently..**. 'Hey! are you guy's coming or not' Amy shouts and cream followed her and gave us a smile. Angel gives her a friendly squeak and I glare at her while, 'I still don't like her' I mummer low enough. So angel won't hear me.

Unknown pov~.

Ugh! This is sooo bad! I lost him. I wonder what he's doing out here and all this because I saw him walk forward to me what would say! I hope he doesn't find out or else he's going to….

Yes! a cliffhanger my favorite thing to do at my story don't worry I won't make you guy's make long and who is the 'unknown pov' huh! *chuckles evilly* and review!


	6. Chapter 6

hello again and sorry for the late delay never mind it again but onwards with the story u

Chapter 6.

? pov.

As I was searching for Cream and Rose. I found out that, I was being followed and turned around to see who it was, it was ...

...

...

...

...

..

.

ROUGE!'...'What the hell , are you doing here ?!' I yelled/said. I heard her sigh as she slowly came out of her hiding place "Shadow, how did you find out?" She answered back confused. I reply ' Rouge, I know you like the back of my palm ,to understand your movement and noise '. Rouge sighed and said: "I was only worried about Cream, Shadow! she never really acted this way before, well.. except on that day then. " We stood for a moment in silence before I started to talk ' Look I understand what you mean Rouge but you shouldn't have followed me, I could've attacked you', "I understand shadow, I'll try to not do this again ,'But for now I will ". 'Rouge! ' I warned and inwardly sighed and looked at her while she was watching her polished nails. 'You won't go to school ,until you find out what is wrong with cream right' I said monotone. "Yes" She replied. I looked at her for the third time and decided if it was good to let her come with me, I shook my head and almost laughed in front of her , Rouge's stubborn as hell even if I said no, she would still follow me around and cause trouble. I shake my head at that thought but stiffly nodded outside her before she decided to squeal and hug me. I tried to sense Rose or cream but couldn't find them anywhere , I looked around once more to see if, I could sense them somewhere , it didn't work and even if rouge quietly talk I could still hear her and she whispered: "Where are they..."

Back at the ? cave.

Cream's pov.

As Amy ended up talking a whole lot about this place, surprised me actually because she wouldn't usually talk this much ,but I think when you get to know her ,she'll start to warm up a bit to you *sigh* I wish Amy didn't have to go so soon. `Hmmmm ...,I wonder what we'll start doing after this?` I thought. 'Hey Amy what are- KYSQUEAK! "Huh, what's wrong demon" I heard Amy say. And saw that demon was flapping up and down with his wings panicked, and angel was doing the same. Then we looked up and saw what they meant. A big gray storm was saw coming up ahead ,a very bad one in fact. I looked at Amy to see what was going to happen to us But, she was trying to calm both demon and angel down and after a few minutes looked and at me and said "Cream, we have to go back at the cave, I'll collect some food just in case the storms gets larger and you stay with demon and angel, oke? ","Oh, and Cream what's your favorite fruit." 'Umm... peaches, I like peaches' I replied at her confused, why she would ask that? She nodded her head and softly said :"I think I saw some peaches lying near the entrance", my eyes widen at what she said. Even though the storm was coming, she was still going to get my favorite fruit! But before, I could say something she was already gone. I sigh but smile 'Oh ,Amy *giggles* Come to the cave soon okay'. As Cream walked or at least tried to walk with demon and angel flying, as they went to the cave .I saw demon struggle of going with Amy or try to watch and protect angel and tried to sooth him but he almost clawed and glared at me right before I could even walk towards him ' *Sigh*Come back soon Amy' I said to the dark, gray sky.

Amy's pov.

As I walked to the entrance and started talking to myself "I knew I shouldn't have gone, to the entrance to find peaches" I said sad but determinedly "But it's cream favorite fruit and I'll have to try and get it for her, even if this is a storm". I walked to the entrance and saw a peach tree but it was farther away than I thought. `Oh well ,guess I better get going then`. I was almost at the peach tree and saw something coming towards me. I took out my piko piko hammer and started walking towards it to see if it was dangerous or not then I spotted something and just as it was coming it stopped right in front of me saw something, my mouth was a few inches open `It was ...!`

Angel's pov.

I was walking with this 'Cream' bunny or rabbit and saw demon shaking a bit 'Demon are you okay' I said. "Of course angel ,but I just can't shake this feeling off. It's like something bad is going to happen" I heard demon say. My eyes widen and I start flying up and down, up and d- "ANGEL! calm down! I'm sure wherever she is ,she'll be oke right? " .'But demon i-i-if you s-say something bad is going to happen IT will happen, do you still remember the time when you said something bad going to happen, it did happen and all those other times to!' *sigh* 'Every time you say something bad is going to happen, it will happen'. "I know but I'm just worried about Amy", 'I know demon', I said," But trust Amy I'm sure she'll be oke". 'I don't know demon~, something tells me this storm isn't normal. I just hope your right about Amy... demon.

Rouge's pov.

' I'm so tiirrrreeed, we've been walking for ages now Shadow and I want to go home' . I turned around to complain more but I saw shadow looking at me with an icy glare , I shivered slightly and kept silent. I didn't want to see shadow angry now, I let out a relieved breath and face palmed. Even though he doesn't look like it ,he's very worried about cream and there's a big storm coming up. So we have to hurry if we want to get home, dry and clean. As we were walking I saw a peach tree 'Creams favorite fruit' I whispered. `Hmmmm` I thought ` maybe Cream and ummm... al- ami no AMY! amy that's it! Gosh I almost forgot her name, are there`. 'Hey Shadow, maybe Cream's there , "Hmmm ,fine only because it's creams favorite fruit" I just sigh and we walk towards the tree, 'Hey Shadow ,if we see Cream and Amy there. What are we going to do then' I said. Shadow looked like he was deep in thought. I just shake my head and go with my brand new heels in the mud *EW* 'Oh no, my NEW heels!, Shadows sooo going to pay! ',I whispered or more like shouted and mumbled other improper words and stomped at the tree. That's where I saw ... 'AMY!, with a Chao ? 'OKE, WHAT'S going on in here 'I yelled. "ROUGE!?" a shocked Amy said and the Chao: "CHAO!?" , "Rouge what are you doing here?" Amy replied still in shock. 'Well what are you doing here! 'I said back a little mad and my arms crossed under my big chest "Well, I-" "Rose!" said a voice behind me that, I knew that it was shadow Amy looked at him and tried to answer the question again "Well again, I-" "And where is Cream!" Shadow interrupted in an ice voice, which made me and Amy shudder a bit. I heard Amy sigh and went to open her mouth ,till my eyes widen while I look at the sky and say 'TORNADO!..."

Aha another cliffhanger, dont ask me why but I kinda like cliffhangers, and sorry if it's short i'll try to make it longer next time!

Thank you for those who already reviewed and review!


End file.
